1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is used in the field of medicine and, more particularly, can be used in ophthalmology as a process for the treatment of glaucoma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glaucoma, the second leading cause of blindness worldwide, is an optic neuropathy associated with damage to the optic nerve and visual field loss. The damage caused to the optic nerve by glaucoma is generally accepted to be irreversible. The exact causes and mechanisms that cause glaucoma are substantially heretofore unknown; however, high intraocular pressure is the most important risk factor in the manifestation of glaucoma. One known treatment for glaucoma is lowering the intraocular pressure either by surgery or by the use of medications. The surgical approach has numerous complications and often both surgery and/or medications fail to lower the intraocular pressure adequately.